Conventional prior art in this field includes basic methods of causing lift in an aircraft wing. Bernoulli's Principal which states that pressure will be lower on the upper surface of a wing because the air must travel faster over the longer curved surface of the wing.
One approach to altering lift characteristics of air foils, based upon the Bernoulli Principal, has been through the use of moveable surfaces on various parts of air foils on a variety of vehicles ranging from airplanes to submarines. Examples of the various techniques are found in the file wrapper history of the parent application Ser. No. 08893,454, incorporated herein by reference. Many of these examples of conventional art use rollers to alter air foil surface characteristics. Others propose rotating bands on portions of air foil surfaces. However, no example of the conventional art provides a comprehensive system for controlling the lift of an air foil. Nor has the entire body of the conventional art explored the various applications in which rotating bands can be used to alter the characteristics of an air foil and thereby the lift performance of a vehicle associated with that air foil.